


Letters Found In A Box In An Old Manor

by princecaviar



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia (implied), World War I, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: In 2020 a pair of teenagers explored the old Markiplier Manor. Underneath the floorboards in one of the old bedrooms, they found a box containing these letters.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach (Mentioned), Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest William,

You've only been gone for a few weeks but to me, it feels as though it has been a year. We all miss you, even the staff. Celine has been checking her cards every day- they seem fine, but we're all still worried for you. Nothing much has happened so far. Mark took a job for a shoot out in Texas. He says to send you his love and that if you die over there he'll kill you. Celine says the same, though she's writing you her own letter.

How are you doing so far, my friend? Are they treating you well? I'm sure that there are things you can't tell me but please, tell me all you can. I must confess that I am quite curious as to the inner workings of it all. It scares and fascinates me, this war of ours.

If I'm being honest though, William, I do hope that you don't see too much action. Selfish of me, I suppose, but I can not bear the thought of losing you in this great and terrible war. Come back alive, my dear friend. Or I'll have to let Celine dabble in necromancy again.

This letter of mine has gone on for a while now, so I suppose I will end it here. Stay safe, my dear William.

Love, Damien.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest William,

I am quite glad that my last letter was so well received, even if Celine was less than pleased that your acquaintances were so quick to dismiss her. She’s threatened at least twice to attempt to curse them. So if she asks for locks of their hair in her next letter, that’s why. (I do not recommend you give them to her. But you knew that of course.)

I must admit, my dear friend, that it has been rather boring with you gone. It is just Celine and me in the house at the moment, besides the staff, and it’s quite lonely. I have grown far too used to all four of us being home. Mayhaps it will be better when Mark returns. I can only hope.

I’m rather glad that it’s been boring for you so far as well. As I said in my last letter, selfish though it may be, I can’t help but hope that you stay  _ safe _ . I can barely even stand the thought of you being injured over there. If I hear anything about you being stupid and getting injured due to taking some ridiculous risk, I will find some way to bring you back home. I promise you that.

I think, my dear friend, that I’ve quite managed to run out of things to write. With some luck, my next letter will be longer- the council and I are getting ready to vote on some new laws.

Stay safe, my dear William.

Love, Damien


End file.
